Flat Earth Ironic Fandom
The Flat Earth society Fandom '''is a conspiracy theory fandom where all people always believe that the Earth is flat and not a sphere. These people are known as "Flat Earthers". Why this fandom sucks #They seriously believe the Earth is flat. (How the heck is that possible? If it was really flat, then everyone would see the same constellations, but different sides of the moon, instead of seeing different constellations and the same side of the moon, like we do on a globe.) #They think that all NASA pictures of Earth are photoshopped, even the ones dating back to the 1970s, before Adobe or Photoshop even existed. #They killed the meme community, '''BIG TIME. #They think the solar and lunar eclipses are just holograms, which isn't true, because they've been happening since before hologram technology existed. #Hypocrisy: despite believing that Earth is flat, they accept that the other planets in the Solar System, including Mars, are round. #They think that Antarctica is not a continent, but a giant ice wall around the edge of the flat Earth. In reality, there have been many people in Antarctica. #Speaking of the ice wall, conspiracy theorists say that it is guarded by the Illuminati to make people believe that Earth is a globe. This makes no sense, and plus, there are no security guards patrolling the edge of the Antarctic continent. #Also, they think the Sun revolves around the Earth, instead of vice-versa, and the Earth is the center of the universe. This is called "geocentrism", and was disproved by Galileo centuries ago. #They think gravity is a hoax. Yes, seriously. If gravity wasn't real, then how would the apple fall on Newton's head? #They think that the United Nations logo is an accurate depiction of the Earth, even though it's just a map projection, which is used by the UN because it shows all the continents at once without looking biased. #They whine over everything that depicts a non-flat Earth, including the Universal Pictures movie opening logo. #The Flat Earth Society Facebook page once posted "the Flat Earth Society has members all over the globe". This demonstrates that they're not very smart. #They think that all photos of the Earth's curvature are results of a fisheye lens, disregarding the fact that one or more of the photographers might have non-fisheye cameras. #They think that almost EVERYTHING is evidence that Earth is flat. Yes, ALMOST EVERYTHING. #Many non-Australian members of this fandom think that Australia (the island occupied by the country with the same name, not the continent that also includes New Zealand and Micronesia) isn't real, and that the people who live there are just actors and computer-generated simulations. This is obvious and utter nonsense. #One of the most popular examples is the rapper B.o.B., who made an entire song called "Flatline" about how he thinks that the Earth is flat when it's actually round. Videos dmurphy25 thinks the Earth is Flat|Just A Robot explains the fact that Earth is not flat. Category:Fandoms Category:Hypocrites Category:What Killed The Meme Community Category:Ironic Fandoms Category:Religious Fandoms